


Butchi Sif

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle





	Butchi Sif

La tête à moitié hors de l'eau, fatiguée, elle fait battre ses quatre paupières et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, une voix lui réponds, une voix humaine, dans une langue, comme la sienne, oubliée depuis longtemps. Elle lui cligne de s'approcher le plus poliment possible et l'humain s'avance sur le rivage. C'est un très vieil humain, même si ça ne se voit pas, mais il n'est pas le plus vieux, car la puissante Mugger de Mortepeine a vu le plus vieil humain quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, quand elle n'était pas encore le Mugger de Mortepeine. Elle cligne à l'humain qu'il n'a rien à craindre et elle se retourne sur le dos dans l'eau pour prouver la véracité de ses propos, puis elle se remet sur le ventre. L'humain s'assoit au bord de l'eau et parle dans sa langue morte, un mélange de grognements et de gargouillis, et ce qu'il dit peut se traduire ainsi :

« Mon nom est Sif, et je te remercie de m'avoir ainsi annoncé tes intentions, mais je suis vieux, et j'ai appris avec l'âge que toi, le Mugger de Mortepeine, Butchi qui rôde dans les rivières, préfère les anges aux humains et que je n'ai donc pas à te craindre. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, l'humain appelé Sif laisse tomber ses pieds dans l'eau en souriant. Butchi se soulève et ce qu'elle cligne est :

« Rares sont les humains qui connaissent mon existence. Plus rares encore sont ceux qui connaissent mon nom et comprennent ma langue. De nos jours, même les anges l'ont oublié. Ils craignent l'être qui rampe dans les bas-fonds, mais ils ne craignent pas Butchi, le dernier Mugger de Mortepeine, celle qui a vu et même aidé à la chutes des anges les plus puissants ! Mais tous ces imbéciles qui m'ont oublié ou qui ont ignoré les avertissements de leurs pairs… Et bien ! Leur sang a coulé dans la rivière et leurs os reposent dans la vase, oubliés à leur tour. »

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un bruit de gorge et de claquements de griffes. Un rire d'ange. Lentement, lourdement, elle sort de l'eau. Quand sa main se pose sur la rive, les griffes acérées se transforment en ongles fins et les écailles verdâtres se transforment en peau, puis la métamorphose s'étend et bientôt, là où se trouvaient des tâches violettes, des cheveux lavande ont poussé et les yeux reptiliens ont laissé place à des yeux humains en tout sauf leur couleur violette éclatante. Ses petites ailes atrophiées se sont couvertes d'un plumage aubergine et sa lourde queue de crocodile a disparu. Devant Sif se tient Butchi, maintenant impossible à différencier d'un autre ange à condition d'ignorer ses doubles paupières. Elle est parfaitement capable de les faire disparaître, mais face à quelqu'un qui comprend les clignements, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Finalement, elle s'assoit à côté de son « invité », qui lui dit dans sa langue :

« Je ne savais pas Butchi, que tu étais capable d'un tel tour !

-C'est un talent, cligna le Mugger, dont je suis fort fière mais dont je ne me vante pas. Il m'a beaucoup aidé en temps de grande faim.

-Et ces temps arrivent-ils souvent ?

-À une époque, oui. Mais de nos jours, les anges sont si inconscients qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je n'ai eu double ou triple pitance, et ce parfois sans même avoir à bouger !

-Ce doit être une belle vie pour toi !

-Et bien, je n'ai certes jamais à me soucier de la faim, qui est le pire des maux pour un ange, mais tous ces repas faciles me font prendre du poids et bientôt, le Mugger de Mortepeine sera aussi gros et gras que le Mugger de Mugger Ghaut ! Elle rit. Mais dis moi, Sif, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis voyage pour rendre visite à des gens de mon espèce.

-Des humains ? Il y en a beaucoup plus dans d'autres endroits.

-Oui et non, dit-il en riant, je cherche des humains, qui comme moi, ne peuvent ni vieillir ni mourir.

-Tu es donc immortel ?

-Immortel éternel, plus exactement. La forme la plus rare. Et je suis en route pour rejoindre l'un de mes confrères qui habite prés d'ici. Il se peut, Mugger, que tu le connaisses ou du moins que tu l'ai déjà aperçu.

-Il se peut, il se peut, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses, ami, si tu me permets de t'appeler ainsi, et j'en verrais encore plus.

-Appelles moi comme tu le souhaites, rôdeuse, j'ai eu tant de noms au fil des siècles qu'un de plus ne m'encombreras point. Mais laisses moi te parler du jeune homme que je cherche, je dis jeune homme car pour nous qui sommes si vieux, tout est jeune. Il se nomme Linton, Linton Roc, me semble-t-il.Petit, peau blanche, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, probablement l'air triste. Il vit normalement avec sa fille chez un certain Ningen.

-Je connais ce nom ! Cligna brusquement Butchi, c'est le nom de celui qui a tué Elhanor et qui m'en a gracieusement offert le cadavre ! Et je crois voir qui tu recherches. Vois-tu cette montagne, là-bas ? C'est là qu'il se trouve.

-Tu en es sûre ? Je te remercie, amie, de tout mon cœur, car tu m'épargnes bien des recherches.

-C'est à moi de te remercier, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pu cligner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais mets toi en route, ami, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, et puissions nous nous revoir !

-Je l’espère, Mugger, mais nous avons l'éternité devant nous. »

Ils se serrent la main, se souriant l'un à l'autre, et Sif part, toujours avec ce même air paisible. Une fois qu'il eut disparu derrière l'horizon, Butchi se léve, redevient le monstre qui hante les marais et plonge dans l'eau bourbeuse pour reprendre l'attente paresseuse de son prochain repas.


End file.
